1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar collector for collecting energy from the sun.
2. Background Art
Solar collectors are generally provided for collecting energy from the sun. Solar collectors typically include a reflective surface and a collector assembly coupled together for receiving solar energy and using the energy for heating a fluid. The reflective surface focuses sunlight at a focal point. A collector assembly includes a receiver positioned at the focal point. The collector assembly circulates fluid through the receiver to extract energy. The circulating fluid is heated within the receiver. Solar energy is harvested from this heated fluid, and converted into other forms of energy, such as electricity. Alternatively some solar collectors position a heat engine adjacent to the receiver for harvesting solar energy.